Emerald problem
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: When Tails found a Chaos Emerald, Shadow came and ask him to hand it over. This was a collaboration between me and Sonic X Tails The Hero as roleplay.


At Mobius, Tails was walking along the woods and soon came across a blue Chaos Emerald. He bent down to pick it up.

"Don't touch that," said a voice. Tails saw a black/red hedgehog come over.

Tails said, "Hey, you look just like Sonic, but different. Who are you?"

Shadow said, "I am Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog."

"Nice to meet you, Shadow." The fox nicely said.

Shadow really found the kid nice, since he used such good manners.

Tails said, "Oh and who's your friends Shadow?"

Shadow said, "This is Maria."

"Please to meet you, Maria." He smiled.

Maria said, "It nice to meet you too. What's your name?"

Tails said, "I'm Miles Prowers, but you can call me Tails."

Maria said, "It nice to meet you Tails."

"Thanks." Tails smiled.

Shadow picked up the blue Emerald.

Tails said, "Hey, I found that first."

Shadow said, "But Tails, this is a fake Emerald."

Tails said, "A fake Emerald?"

"Yes. It is." Shadow showed him when it lit up and melted into a pile of white ash.

Tails said, "Whao, I didn't know it can do that. Where did the fake Emerald comes from?"

Shadow said, "This was probably a clones of many fakes Emerald.

"Well. This one I found last night's not a fake." Tails said, whipping out the real purple Chaos Emerald.

Shadow saw it was real and asked him to hand it over, but Tails refused and he hugged the Chaos Emerald close.

Shadow said, "Tails, I said hand it over."

Maria said, "Shadow, be nice to him."

Shadow sighed and tried to.

Tails said, "Why do you need the Chaos Emerald anyway?"

Shadow said, "It the only way I can live."

Tails, really hurt that he was going to have to give up his jewel present for Cream, shoved the Emerald into Shadow's hands, and ran off, sobbing hard.

Maria said, "Shadow, that wasn't nice."

Shadow said, "Well finder keepers loser sweepers."

"Shadow." She scolded angrily, thus turning Shadow to guilty and ashamed.

Shadow sighed and pretty soon, Rouge came up to him.

Rouge said, "Hey Shadow, what the matter?"

"He accidentally upset a fox kid named Tails who found this Emerald first." Maria explained.

Rouge said, "Did you say a Chaos Emerald?"

"Yes. The kid found this purple one first, and I snapped at him to give it to me...and...he ran off crying." Shadow sighed.

In her mind, Rouge said, "I have to get that Chaos Emerald, but how?"

Rouge thought about it and said, "Oh Shadow."

"Yes?" Shadow replied.

Rouge said, "Close your eye."

Shadow said, "What for?"

Rouge said, "Just do it."

He did, and Rouge snatched the Emerald and flew off. "HEY! ROUGE! GET BACK HERE OR I'LL PHONE GUN AND TELL THEM YOU STOLE FROM US AGAIN!"

ouge, upon hearing that, felt queasy with fear. If Shadow did, she would get fired from GUN and never be part of Shadow's team again.

Rouge said, "Fine, I quit the team." Then she flew away with the Emerald.

Shadow said, "RRRROOOOOUUUUUGGGGEEEE!"

"Then how do you feel about going to jail for 10 years for theft!?" Maria shouted.

Rouge halted again, scared as heck. She did not want to go to jail. No way.

Rouge said, "Fine, I will only give you the Chaos Emerald if you give it back to your foxy friends."

Shadow said, "Fine."

Just as Rouge was ganna give the Chaos Emerald back to Shadow, Eggman quickly snatch it from her.

"Eggman!" She gasped.

"I don't think so, Egg-Brain!" Shadow zaps the hand of the ship, causing the Emerald to be released. Eggman, startled, took off. "That's right! Run you idiot!"

Maria said, "Oh Shadow, your my hero."

Rouge said, "Oh brother."

"Thanks." He giggled as Maria kissed his cheek.

Somewhere up ahead, Tails is sitting on a log, in front of a river, sniffling with tears. "That meanie...I found that Emerald first and then he snaps at me like meanie..."

A moments later, Knuckles came to Tails.

Knuckles said, "Hey Tails, what wrong?"

After hearing what happened, the red echidna sat next to Tails and hugged his friend.

"Come on, Tails...it's okay...calm down."

Tails said, "Well I hope he chokes on it."

Knuckles said, "Now Tails, you don't need to use that tone like that, just because your upset. Also, I been meaning to ask you. You don't happen to find a mind control Chaos Emerald do you?"

"Not that I know of." Tails said.

Knuckles said, "It just like a normal Chaos Emerald. It purple by the way. I was searching for that Emerald, because it was causing people to be greedy with it. That is why we must destroyed that Emerald, before it too late."

"We already did." Shadow said, coming with Maria. "I used my powers to scan it."

Knuckles said, "That the one."

Tails said, "But I can't destroyed it. Cream gave it to me."

Knuckles said, "Hmm, I got it, if we find another Chaos Emerald, Cream won't know the different."

"Okay..." Tails sniffled.

"Shadow has something he wants to say, Tails." Maria said.

"What?" Tails sniffled as Shadow sat with him and Knuckles.

Shadow said, "Tails, I'm sorry for trying to makes you give me the Emerald. Here, you keep it." As he gave the Chaos Emerald back to Tails.

Tails said, "Wow, thanks Shadow."

"You're welcome," Shadow nods. "C'mere." Shadow pulls him onto his lap for a big hug, pulling Tails close, his head resting on Shadow's chest, and Shadow's chin resting on his forehead.

Rouge said, "Shadow, sorry for trying to snatch the Chaos Emerald from you. I hope you didn't fired me."

Shadow said, "It okay, Rouge, I know you were trying to help."

Tails returned the big hug to Shadow.

Knuckles said, "Aren't we forgetting something?"

Maria said, "What you mean?"

Knuckles said, "That Chaos Emerald is a mind control device. We must destroyed it at once."

"Knuckles is right, Shadow." Tails said. "Do it."

"Right." Shadow tosses it into the air. "Chaos Spear!" He blasts it to pieces.

Tails said, "Hey Shadow, can you teach me how to use Chaos Spear?"

Shadow said, "Well, sure."

"And Shadow...wanna be friends?" Tails asked.

"Of course, kiddo." Shadow smirked, "And you know what? C'mere, you!" Shadow put Tails in a headlock and did that noogie stuff Sonic always did. In a brotherly manner that is.

Knuckles said, "Come on guy, let go home."

Shadow said, "Right."

So everybody went home and Shadow and Tails are friends again.

The End.


End file.
